An Italian Lady in London
by natalight
Summary: Celeste di'Tartaglia has been ordered by the Duke of Tuscany to go to the Tudor court as an emissary in preperation of her marriage to his son. Charles Brandon has been ordered by Henry to seduce her. Takes place during the battle to make Anne Bolyn queen
1. Chapter 1

Note: Anyone who is a history buff is going to notice that I'm sticking strictly to what actually happened, so I'm going to inform you of a few of my changes now. Historically Charles Brandon was born 1483 or 1484 I'm calling w.p. and having him born 1499, because frankly who wants to read about a man in his 50s falling for a teenager, that's just creepy. So in this he never marries Princess Mary, but he still has two daughters from his first marriage to Anne Browne and they will play a part in this. Also Anne Bolyn she was born in either 1501 or 1509, I'm usng the younger age just so we're clear. If you have any questions, feel free to reveiw or pm me and I'll do my best to answer, and if you come up with any other historical inaccuracies let me know and I'll let you know if it was a mistake or a w.p.

London, July 1531

Celeste looked out her window thinking of how she had gotten there. There being the Tower of London. Well, she supposed it all started when the Grand Duke of Tuscany called her into his study. . .

_Florence, April 1531_

_Celeste knocked on the door and patiently waited to be allowed into the study. She did not know why she had been called by Alessandro, but she did know that if she opened that door without being called in she would offend him. If there was anything her father taught her about court, it was not to offend any of the di'Medicis. They enjoyed a good execution._

_"Come in Mariabella." She shivered at the use of her formal name. It meant he had a visitor._

_She squared her shoulders and went through the door. "Buon giorno." She said executing a perfect curtsy to Alessandro. _

_Alessandro stood behind his desk holdind a hand out to her. "Come Mariabella. Sit." She hastily obeyed his command and only then did she look at the other person in the room. It was not someone she recognized. "Sir Garnish may I present to you the Dona Mariabella di'Tartaglia of Montemurlo; my future daughter." The man bowed his head to her and she returned the courtesy with one of her own. "Mariabella, Sir Christopher Garnish. He has come here on behalf of King Henry of England."_

_She nodded and looked back at Sir Garnish. "Yes, he was hoping to have an ambassador from Florence at his court. I was sent to bring said ambassador back with me if possible." _

_Celeste looked to Alessandro sending the silent message 'Why am I here?'._

_Alessandro met her eyes and answered the unasked question. "You are to marry Ferdinand next fall. I want you to have diplomatic experience before taking on the role of Duchess of Tuscany. You will go with Cosimo and his party to London and return next June."_

_She didn't know what to think. She had been trained from the cradle to take on such a responsibility as this, but she was scared. As frightened as she was she knew she could not say no without it bringing adverse effects on her family. So she swallowed hard and continued to meet Alessandro's eyes. "Si Signore."_

"_You may leave now Mariabella." Celeste got up and left without a word._

Yes, she had been nervous and just a bit frightened, but it hadn't gotten bad until her father had talked to her about England and the true debauchery that is the English court. . .

_"Women give each other their favors freely. The men will expect it of you because you will have no real protector while you are there. Only the name of a fiancée, and one that has no semblance of ever caring for you because he is not there by your side."_

_"Papa, you know as well as I do I must go, and yet you stand here trying to convince me to stay whilst I am packing." She put her purple gown into the trunk _(This she believes to be her first mistake because everything leading up to that had not been her fault and the purple really was her best gown).

_Domnio sighed. "I am just concerned for your safety Celeste. You are to be the next Duchess of Tuscany, but that will not stop the wolves of court."_

_Celeste turned to face her father and cupped his jaw in one of her hands, "I will be fine Papa, and if I am not I will write to you at the first sign of my distress to go along with all the other letters you will receive from me."_

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze. "Do not worry Papa, you and mother have trained me well for this obligation."_

Sure, she had had extensive training in decorum, literature, and languages. In money, religion, horses, leather trade, grapes, olives, and fashion. But through her entire sixteen years, never had she been told by anyone she was not to wear purple in England because you could be executed for it.

Yes, that was the reason Celeste sat there in a cell in the Tower; she wore her best gown to meet the king and it just happened to be an illegal color. Could her life get any worse? She certainly thought not.

It was hours later when the door to her cell was flung open and a man came into the room. The door was closed firmly behind him and then he looked at her as she looked at him. He sat in a chair across from her at the little table, putting down paper, quill, and ink. Then he spoke, "Just who are you and why did you wear a purple gown to court?"

Celeste was deliberating whether to speak her English with an accent or not when he growled, "Well, I don't want to be here all day."

"Si," Her accent won out. She said quietly, "and if I had a choice I would not be here at all."

"Again, what is your name?"

She sighed. "I am Dona Mariabella Celeste Giovanna Aurora di'Tartaglia of Montemurlo. I am here under the orders of Alessandro di'Medici as an emissary to the Tudor court."

His jaw dropped for just a moment and if she wasn't so highly trained she would have smirked at his reaction. As it was she just sat there while he collected himself.

"And why pray tell _Dona_, did you wear the offensive color?"

She tilted her head to the side and gave an indelicate shrug. "It is my best clothing."

The man shook his head and looked down at the paper he had out in front of him. "You may write to whomever you choose to make them aware of the situation. If you really are the Dona Mariabella, may I suggest writing to Cosimo and perhaps your father." He stood up and went to the door. "Knock on the door when you are finished and someone will take them from you. Good day _Dona_."

Celeste reached for the items he had left on the table and spread them out in her usual fashion before dipping the quill in ink and beginning. . .

_To Don Domnio di'Tartaglia of Montemurlo_

_Dearest Papa,_

_Excuse the lack of crest in the wax, I will explain later._

_I have been in England already for two weeks and today was the first opportunity there would be to meet the King. I say there would be because. . . _


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Just letting you know there will be some repeated information from the last chapter, so don't kill me.

toodles,

natalight

* * *

><p>London, May 1531<p>

"Brandon." Charles turned toward his oldest friend. Henry was walking toward him furiously shaking a letter. "Brandon, Garnish has written to say a party will come to court from Florence."

Charles was puzzled for a moment, and then it hit him, the di'Medicis for all the horrible things they had done had connections in Rome. There was a di'Medici cardnal set to be pope when the current one died. But for Henry to come to me with this he had a plan for someone in the party that Charles was a major player in.

"This is good Henry."

"Yes, very good." Henry had a thoughtful look on his face. "There is a girl coming with them. Dona Mariabella di'Tartaglia." Charles could see where this was going. "I want you to seduce her, if not marry her. Her father would be good to have on our side during the coming battle with the church." And he was right.

"If I may be so bold, why would her father be a good ally?"

"That's right, you were not at court then."

"When?"

"When Don Domnio di'Tartaglia was a resident of this court. This girl's father is the general of all the di'Medici military as well as a force of his own from Montemurlo. When he was here eighteen years ago he was guarding Cardinal di'Medici as he toured Britain on behalf of Rome. He was a legend and is better known as Corado di'Tartaglia than his title."

"He's Red Beard the Flesh Tearer? Henry, what makes you think I'd be safe in this endeavor. The man will tear me limb from limb for even speaking to his daughter."

"The girl is his only heir and he dotes on her. Make her dependent upon you and he will do nothing."

Charles bowed his head, "Yes Majesty."

"None of that." Henry said.

"Yes Majesty." Charles smirked, Henry huffed, and both men went their own way.

Suffolk, June 1531

"Papa!" a little girl squealed as Charles dismounted from his horse. He just made it down to the ground in time to catch his little girl as she threw herself at him.

"And how is my Bridgette today?" he asked giving her a squeeze.

She tipped her little blond head back and met his brown eyes with her blue ones. "I'm so happy Papa because Nanny told me you were coming home today, and Annie stood up all by herself yesterday and did it again today just before you got here. And I got a new pink dress and Nanny said I could wear for Church on Sunday," she took a deep breath and Charles picked her up and spun her round and round bringing on a whole new round of squeals from his three year old daughter.

When he stopped she sighed and buried her head in his neck, "I love you Papa."

"Love you too pixie."

He carried her into the house and put her into the waiting arms of her nanny. He waved the two of them off and went to his study; he would visit his little girls later, for now he had business to attend to.

Charles had come home to prepare himself for the role of seducer. He hadn't seduced an innocent in years, and certainly not since the birth of his children. In fact the last innocent he had seduced was Anne Browne, the mother of his girls.

He put his head in his hands and ran them through his hair. How was he going to do this? The Italian emissary was arriving sometime next week and still didn't have a clue to how he was going to get into the bed of the daughter of the Red Bearded Flesh Tearer without losing his life eventually. He took comfort in the fact he was not coming to London with his daughter, that would make an already hard job impossible.

London, July 1531

"Suffolk!" Charles looked up from his chess game and looked at the approaching man. He was a guard, that much was obvious, the question was, why was he talking to him.

"Yes." He queried.

"Someone has been arrested in court for wearing the color purple and the king told me to tell you to go question the woman and decide if this one ought to be executed or not.

Wonderful! Bloody brilliant! He was supposed to meet the Italian chit today and this gets dropped in his lap. "I'll go now." He growled. The guard nodded his head and made a hasty retreat. "I'm sorry Thomas, we'll have to finish our little game later."

Brandon got up and made his way to the stables and from there the Tower of London.

Charles Brandon, carrying all the necessities to write a letter with him followed one of the prison guards to the cell of the idiot that wore purple in public. The man knocked on the door and Charles went in when it was unlocked. "When I knock on the door from the other side, let me out."

"Yes sir." He said and closed the door behind him.

He walked to the little table and put down his burden before sitting in the chair across from hers. He took a moment to admire her. She had porcelain skin and bright blue eyes set into a face over a pert nose and cupid's bow lips. She was beautiful and he hated to do this but he was made responsible for the task. "Just who are you, and why did you wear a purple gown to court?"

She just stared at him silently. He was getting very impatient. "Well, I don't want to be here all day." He growled out.

"Si." She responded quietly. "And if I had a choice I would not be here at all."

She was part of the Italian emissary then, but he was impatient and the girl still hadn't answered his questions and didn't appear to be in any hurry to. "Again, what is your name?"

She huffed and put a very superior look on her face as if preparing herself for battle. "I am Dona Mariabella Giovanna Aurora di'Tartaglia and I am here under the orders of Alessandro di'Medici as an emissary to the Tudor court."

He felt his jaw drop. This was the girl, no the woman he was meant to seduce. Maybe his job wouldn't be so hard after all, for he could already see himself with his hand up her dress and. . .he put a lid down on those thoughts and focused on the situation at hand.

"And why pray tell _Dona_ did you wear the offensive color?"

She tilted her head to the side and gave him an indelicate shrug. He found it cute. "It was my best clothing."

Charles shook his head. This job would be fun. He looked down at the packet of paper, pen, and ink and sighed. "You may write to whomever you choose to make aware of the situation. If you really are the Dona Mariabella may I suggest writing to Cosimo and then maybe your father." He stood up and walked to the door, looking her over as she eyed the paper. "Knock on the door when you are finished and someone will take them from you. Good day _Dona_."

With that he knocked on the door and was ushered out of her cell. "When she is done," he told the guard, "bring the letters to me in my office down stairs."

"Yes sir." Charles heard from over his shoulder as her walked away.

It was just over an hour later when a man came into his office handed him the letters and then left. Mariabella had written to Cosimo and her father. He read through the one to Cosimo quickly gaining some insight into her character. She didn't complain to the man, she merely asked if her could send her a few changes of clothing, a book, and if he could talk to the king about her release.

It was the letter she had written to her father that gave him a real look into that pretty little head of hers. . .

_To Don Domnio di'Tartaglia of Montemurlo_

_Dearest Papa,_

_Excuse the lack of crest on the wax, I will explain later._

_I have been in England already for two weeks and today was the first opportunity there would be to meet the King. I say there would be because I never actually got there._

_Before I go on, I must ask you a question. Why did no one tell me in England it was against the law to wear purple? You even watched me put my best purple gown in my trunk. Why did you not stop me?_

Charles laughed. She sounded so indignant, but he agreed. Her father had been to England before and to watch her pack and not warn her is something he wouldn't do as a father

_By now I am sure you understand the crux of my problem, I have been arrested for wearing my purple gown and now sitting in London tower awaiting my sentence. I could be executed for this, but I doubt it will happen with my connections. As the fiancée to the next Duke of Tuscany they cannot kill me without earning the wrath of la famiglia di'Medici and from what I've heard around court, Henry does not want that to happen._

Wait, she is betrothed to a di'Medici? That is something he must pass on to Henry if he doesn't already know, and if he does what does that mean for him.

_You see Papa, he is trying to get his marriage to Catherine of Aragon annulled and he believes that the di'Medici could help him to accomplish this. No, I will not tell you where I have heard that, but do pass it on to Alessandro, he will be most interested in hearing that._

_Alas Papa I must bring this letter to a close, so give Alessandro and Ferdinand my greetings when next you see them and tell Dominic that he must continue to work hard if he is to one day take over your position. He will be having his doubts by now._

_Love always,_

_Mariabella Celeste Giovanna Aurora di'Tartaglia_

_Dona di Montemurlo_

Charles got up and sealed both letters. He would personally make sure that they got out to who they were intended for, and then he would talk to Henry, because Mariabella should not be locked up and he did not want to upset the di'Medici family. They were not known for issuing quick deaths to their enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

London, July 1531

Henry looked up from the lovely woman in his lap when the Duke of Suffolk was announced at his chamber door. He pushed Anne off and stood up just as he came in.

"Charles, what did the girl have to say for herself?"

Charles met Henry's eyes. "The Dona Mariabella said she didn't know one was not allowed to wear purple here and that she wanted to wear her best clothing to meet the king."

"It was the young dona that wore the offensive color, the color only I am allowed to wear in these courts." Anne queried. She had heard of his plans for the girl and approved; she just hadn't realized the girl was that pretty.

Henry took her hand in his own and kissed it. "Yes my sweet, only you can wear purple, not even Catherine can do that." Anne smiled up at him.

"May we continue this conversation in private Majesty?"

The king glared at him. "Anything you say to me, you can say in front of Anne." Anne smirked, much to Brandon's displeasure.

"Did you know the girl was betrothed?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "When has that ever stopped you before Brandon?"

"Did you know?" he ground out.

"Garnish may have mentioned in his letter." Henry grumbled.

"Did Garnish happen to mention that she was betrothed to the next Duke of Tuscany?" Charles looked in his King's eyes and he could tell that Henry wasn't getting it, so he continued. "Ferdinand di'Medici, Alessando di'Medici's son."

Charles noticed Henry's eyes go wide for just a moment before he visably shook it off. "I stand by my previous orders. Seduce the girl, she and her family will be good to have on our side while this matter is sorted."

He wanted to rebel against the king, but merely said "Yes Majesty." He turned to leave but added as an after-thought, "And when would you like me to have her released from the Tower?"

Henry, already staring at Anne once again looked up. "Release the girl immediately. I want her presented to me tomorrow." Henry waved him off, and Charles left.

The king sat back down and pulled Anne back into his lap. "Darling," her voice was gentle, "why is this girl so important to our cause?"

Henry stroked up and down Anne's arms and sighed. "Her father controls the largest army in Italy, some say in Europe, he has the ear of Alessandro di'Medici, who has the ear of the pope and the ears of the cardinals ready and willing to take his place. The pope has a soft spot for the girl, having baptized her and she is the only heir to the seat at Montemurlo, the richest property in Tuscany."

The wheels in Anne's head were turning. "So if we were to bring her to our side on the matter, we would be swaying all her connections as well."

Henry kissed her chastely. "Yes sweetheart."

"I will do my best to befriend her. She will need someone to speak to while here, will she not?"

"Excellent."

The first thing Celeste did upon release from the tower was take a long bath. She had been there for two days and the accommodations were atrocious. The next thing she did was walk to the other side of court to the chapel she had been assured was always open.

As she walked into the dark room she noticed a woman on her knees praying to the Blessed Mother. "Will you not bring him back to my bed? Will you not give me a son to fill my empty womb?" she implored her. "I have loved him and done everything he has asked of me and yet he casts me off. . ." she was crying.

Celeste walked over to the woman and put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner causing the woman to jump. When she recognized the woman she stepped back and curtsied. "I am so sorry Majesty, I did not realize it was you. Had I known I would have immediately left the chapel. I. . ."

Catherine cut her off. "Rise child. You have done nothing but try to comfort a woman in her time of need." Celeste stood up straight and looked at the queen. "Pray, introduce yourself, for I fear I do not recognize you." Catherine smiled at her.

Celeste took a deep breath and bobbed another curtsey. "I am Dona Mariabella."

"Dona? I was not aware Chapuys had brought a girls with him." She had switched to Spanish.

"No, I did not come with Ambassador Chapuys, but with the di'Medici envoy."

"Ah." Catherine said. "What is your surname child?"

"Tartaglia."

Recogniton dawned in the queen's eyes. "Daughter of Don Domnio di'Tartaglia?" Celeste nodded. "I met your father eighteen years ago whle he was here in court." Catherine waved Celeste over to the only pew in the room. "Let us talk some more Mariabella."

"Celeste, Majesty." Catherine raised her eye brow in question. "My name is Mariabella Celeste Giovanna Aurora di'Tartaglia. Mariabella has only ever been used with my title. Everyone has called me Celeste since I was in the cradle."

"Celeste is not a very common name, why are you called that?"

Celeste smiled. "For two reasons Majesty. . ."

"No more Majesty, at least while we are by ourselves you mast call me Catherine."

"Yes Majes_Catherine."

"Pray continue."

"I am called Celeste because the North star had just risen during my delivery and as soon as my father held me I was dubbed his little star."

"Yes, it is a good name. It suits you Dona." Catherine smiled thinking of her daughter and her father's name for her. She shook her head and stood. Celeste went to stand with her but Catherine waved her down. "It has been most interesting speaking to you Dona. Stay and pray, as was you intentions."

Celeste bowed her head. "Yes Majesty."

As Catherine left the room, she wondered why a sweet girl such as Celeste was sent to a court that would surely corrupt her.

Celeste watched the queen leave and wondered why the king would ignore such a noble woman. She kneeled and began her prayers of thanks and guidance.

Celeste woke with the sun the next morning and chose to wear the blue gown that her Papa had said went so well with her bright blue eyes and off-set her dark brown hair. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. In an act of defiance, she left her hair to curl down her back. Her maid was certain to harangue her later, but she wanted this little bit of freedom before she was presented at court that day.

She went out to the back gardens before anyone was awake to stop her. She ran and jumped and spun round and round only stopping when she noticed a pair of highly polished black boots on the ground in front of her. Her eyes traced the body up to the face and she gasped when she recognized the man standing before her, as the man who had questioned her in the Tower.

He bowed to her and said, "Mariabella, it is a fine morning, but what are you doing out here by yourself," He moved toward her only the littlest bit, "someone might try to take advantage of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Charles was up pacing the entire night after his conversation with Henry. He had to seduce the girl; there was no getting out of it. The girl was the daughter of a general known as the tearer of flesh, and if that wasn't enough of a deterrent she was betrothed to someone powerful as well. Henry may not care about his life, but Charles did.

It was just after dawn when he decided that some fresh air might clear his head, and give him some courage for the task ahead of him; that was when he saw her. She was running, her hair and gown streaking out behind her. When she passed to shrubs that separated the main garden from the back one, followed her.

He watched Mariabella run and spin, and generally enjoy the small bit of freedom she had found that morning. After what felt like an eternity he began walking towards her, stopping just short of where she spun.

She stopped not long after he moved and slowly looked up from his boots to his face. The expression on her face was almost comical. She looked shocked and slightly angry.

"Mariabella, it is a fine morning, but what are you doing out here by yourself, someone might try to take advantage of you."

She gaped like a fish for a bare moment and then stood up as tall as she could. "Are you following me _signore_?" she ground out. Her hands were balled into fists and her body had gone rigid.

Charles was thought about the best way to answer the angry _dona_. After meeting her glare it came to him. He bowed low to Mariabella and reached for one of her fists. Uncurling the fingers, he kissed the top of her hand. "It was not my intention to follow you, malady, I had meant to simply take a walk." Pausing for a moment after reading skepticism in her eyes, he pasted a sincere smile on his face. "I saw you coming out the door with no escort and became concerned about your well-fare."

Mariabella scoffed and pulled her hand away from him. "No one had risen, I was perfectly safe here, _signore_."

He heard the silent, '_at least until you came here._' and acknowledged it with a bow of his head. "I was simply implying that it is best not to go about by yourself, malady; there are always wolves prowling at court."

He noticed that she rolled her eyes at that last statement and laughed. She has dropped all deportment and trappings of a well-bred lady while talking to him.

"And would you not be one of these wolves that you have told me about; you being a man that has followed me, talked to me, and not introduced yourself when who I am is already known."

Charles was not laughing at that statement. Her guardian could run him through for the behavior he was displaying, and looking at the woman, she knew it. She now had the upper-hand in the conversation, and she was prepared to use it to her advantage. He had to introduce himself now, there was no escaping it.

He gave a slight bow, he was after all a duke, and she was only the daughter of a baron, though by birth she was higher on the aristocratic pyramid. "Dona allow me to apologize for my slip in decorum," he once again took her hand and kissed it, "I am Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk."

She made a low curtsy to return his bow. "Was that so hard your grace?" she queried with a smile.

"No." he smiled as well and offered her his arm. "May I escort you back to your rooms, malady."

Mariabella huffed and turned around, ignoring the proffered arm, mumbling in Italian, something along the lines of "arrogant idiot!"

Charles laughed at her reaction and watched her retreating form. Her hair was a tangled mass of curls that made him want to pull his fingers through it and though a supporter of England in all things, he liked the Italian gowns. A man could tell straight out what a woman's shape was because the Italian woman didn't wear corsets, and Mariabella had curves; lush curves. It was clear as well that she was intelligent or she wouldn't have called a halt to their conversation for an introduction so quickly.

And after thinking all this, when Mariabella had already left the back gardens and he could no longer see her, Charles realized he truly liked the woman, and his mission wasn't going to be a chore. It was just going to be highly dangerous to his life and limbs. He laughed out at the realization. He wouldn't mind having the girl in his bed one bit.

* * *

><p>Celeste stormed into her rooms in a huff slamming the door behind her. "That insufferable pig. The nerve of him to follow me!" She paced back and forth in her tiny sitting room thinking about Charles Brandon. Yes, she had heard of him; she had after all been at Whitehall for a little more than two weeks. The Duke of Suffolk was known as the court seducer, and she was truly obviously his newest target. She didn't quite know how to feel about that development.<p>

She sighed, finally sitting down. She rubbed her eyes and ran her finger through her hair. It would have to be made known to her father; there was no possible way around that revelation, and then he would send someone, probably Dominic. Oh, her brother would kill the man! She let out a giggle at the thought. No, it would not be right, though she would dearly love to see it happen; the man after all had displayed nothing scandalous behavior so far. Maybe if she held off on telling her father until it got serious, but then again it already took almost a month to get a letter to Florence from London. "Two weeks." She resolved. She would send a letter alerting her father to the situation in two weeks.

By this time one of her ladies had come into the room and was staring at her with a mix of shock and disbelief; not at her behavior, that was at normal, but at the way she looked. Felicia sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders. If her mistress thought to go out in public looking like that, risking her reputation, than the girl was insane.

"Celeste Tartaglia, you look a mess, and you are to be presented to the king this morning!"

Celeste looked up and laughed at the look that adorned Felicia's face. The lady looked ready to flatten her over what she was wearing and maybe her tangled hair. She stood, walked over the lady's maid and embraced her. "Felicia, I wouldn't dream of appearing in front of the king in something so plain, with my hair unkept, and without a veil." She shook her head. "What would people say of you?"

Felicia moved to swat her, but Celeste moved just in time to avoid the blow. "Young lady. . ."

Celeste cut her off, "Young? I am only two years younger than you Felicia!" she laughed as she walked back into her bed chamber and toward the standing wardrobe that held the gowns she had brought with her. She brushed she fingers along the skirts until she came along the blood red silk of her fiancée's favorite gown. Yes she would wear that with a white chemise to puff out the slashings on the upper sleeves. It would announce her station in life to the court, but it wasn't her best. A lesson Alessandro had taught her; never show all your cards on the first meeting. She had no idea why she had so thoroughly ignored this lesson three days ago when she was supposed to be presented to the king the first time.

She looked back at Felicia who was smiling. "That _signorina_ will be very appropriate."

"Good."

* * *

><p>It was just an hour later when Cosimo along with the regiment of men he brought with him to London approached her door and knocked. Felicia opened it with a curtsy and welcomed the men into the sitting room, closing the door behind them. "Celeste is having her hair dressed by Maida at the moment <em>signore<em>; she will be out in a moment or two."

He looked at Felicia and acknowledged the information with a nod of his head. "Henry would like to see her as soon as possible. He has heard about her stint in the Tower and would like to question her about it himself."

Felicia winced. She did not like to think about Celeste being alone in the tower prison for two nights. "What would he like to know?" she questioned.

"About her treatment while there-in I expect. He has told me that because she is foreign it never should have happened. Apparently the sentries that took her out did not believe her when she said who she was because she did not sound Italian."

Felicia smiled. "That would be the doing of Lady Shavonne. She taught her English from the time she was in leading strings. Celeste doesn't have an accent unless she speaks deliberately with one."

Cosimo chuckled. "I had forgotten about that. Shavonne was a wonderful lady."

Felicia laughed as well. "Yes she was."

"For shame. The man who is practically my uncle and my best lady laughing at me when I am not there." Celeste said walking out of her bed chambers, Maida right behind her.

Cosimo smiled at her. "Good morning Mariabella." She scowled at him and his smirked a bit. "Turn for me." She rolled her eyes and did as he asked. "Silk no?"

"_Si_."

"And the belt has your family crest on it?"

"_Si_."

"Is that not Ferdinand's favorite gown?"

"_Si_, _si_, _si_!"

She was going to throw a fit if he didn't stop questioning her, and Cosimo knew it. He had seen that look on her face before; it was the indication that he needed to be quiet for a while.

"Come, the king requests to see you as soon as we can get to his privy chamber." He motioned for her to take his arm.

She held up a single finger and motioned Felicia to fix her veil over her face; Felicia and Maida then adjusted their own veils to hide their faces. She walked forward to take his arm, ready to take on the king in his own court if need be.

* * *

><p>The main court room was teeming with people and those people watched the Italian procession with no little amount of curiosity. They had seen the veiled ladies before, but couldn't tell who was who, apart for their station. Two of the ladies were wearing the household uniforms, but not that of the di'Medici. Instead of the green the English courtiers had seen on members of the di'Medici's household, these ladies were dressed in a very dark blue with a different crest on their bodices. They were escorting a third veiled lady in red who was on Cosimo's arm. They were all puzzled to who she was. Very few connected her with the lady that had worn the violet dress just days ago; most thinking that that woman had been executed in the Tower.<p>

Celeste heard the whispered all around her and smiled beneath her veil. She had talked to many of these people in the past weeks, though she hadn't been wearing her veil, and she had been wearing her only gown cut in the English style, not that they noticed. The English are so oblivious.

They stopped in front of the door to Henry's privy chamber and waited to be announced. Cosimo squeezed her hand gently and whispered that it would be fine. She almost laughed. She was not nervous. If anything she was flying high on the surrealism of the situation. She was being introduced to the king after being almost sent to her death by one of his laws.

The doors were opened for them and they were ushered forward for her to meet the king.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long to get this up. Life's just been really heavy. . ._

Chapter 5

London, July 1531

Henry sat as the Italian party came through to his privy chambers. Anne stood to his left and giggled with her ladies, insinuating the reason why they all wear veils. He rolled his eyes at her comments and wondered exactly which of the women was his asset.

Mariabella watched Anne closely, holding back her own laughter. She knew the woman was laughing at her, but it didn't matter; she knew Anne's type. Anne was a woman who crushed anyone she perceived as competition or a threat.

Cosimo squeezed her arm when he heard the muffled laugh. "Do not laugh at Signorina Boleyn. She has the ear of the king." He whispered to her.

She huffed. "And we are here at the king's invitation to win our favor so we will influence the pope so he can marry Signorina Boleyn. She cannot say anything to the king that would make him send us away before a time comes that he has achieved that goal."

Cosimo let out a bark of laughter only to cough and cover it. "I would suppose you are correct Celeste."

Henry watched the interaction between the two and assumed the woman in red was in fact the woman he was to be presented with today; Mariabella di'Tartaglia. She displayed her body in ways that English women don't and it made his mouth water. Before he knew what he was about he was meeting the Italians half way. "Cosimo, would this be Lady Mariabella?"

"Yes Your Majesty. This is Dona Mariabella di'Tartaglia of Florence and Montemurlo." He placed Mariabella's hand into the kings and stepped back. "Dona, this is His Majesty Henry Tudor." As she curtsied, Henry did not release her hand.

Henry enjoyed the Italian costume; the dresses displayed their waists and true size of their breasts. On the other hand he was becoming increasingly frustrated with their head. He wanted to see the woman's face, but the veil was obscuring it. He sighed. "My Lady, would it be possible for you to remove your veil."

She reached with her free hand and lifted her veil off her face and over her head. His breath caught a little in his throat. She was beautiful with her blue eyes, milk white skin, and full lips. He lifted her hand to his lips and left a kiss there. "It is very nice to make your acquaintance Lady."

Anne was seething. Why was _her_ Henry paying so much attention to the little Italian witch. She was nothing special. She was going to have a long talk with Henry and other women and she would have to move up her plans to befriend the girl if only so she would be able to watch the amount of time she spent with him.

Charles's, like Henry's, breath caught when Mariabella removed her veil, but then he observed the look Henry was giving her. He clenched his hands into fists in an effort to regain his control and not grab Mariabella away from his best friend. She was supposed to be _his_. His to lust over. His to touch. His to kiss. Only his.

He snapped to attention. He was jealous of his friend over a woman. That never happened, so what was so special about this one? He didn't even really know her. For G-d's sake he had only talked to her twice. Yes, she was beautiful, but the king had had many beautiful women and he had never felt this way before. Charles shook off his thoughts and continued to watch the seen before him.

Henry had tucked Celeste's arm through his and she was trying very hard not flinch away from him. He leaned over and nosed her ear and whispered, "So tell me Dona are you enjoying your time in court so far."

Celeste took the opportunity to pull away from the king and looked him directly in the eye. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, my time in your court has been spent between my chamber and your tower. I have not done anything in my time here that can be considered the least bit enjoyable."

She broke eye contact with Henry only to meet eyes with Charles from across the room. He raised an eyebrow in challenge and she just smiled giving him a look that clearly said 'Hold your tongue.' He gave her the briefest nod of the head acknowledging her silent message, narrowing his eyes in reply.

Celeste almost laughed at the expression on his face. She didn't like the man on principle, but maybe, just maybe, she would find an ally in him.

By this time Henry had let go of her arm and staring at her, his jaw slack. He was shocked that someone would speak to him that way in his own palace. The nerve of the girl; why hw should have her thrown into the tower. And then it hit him: this girl was the future Duchess of Florence, and by that virtue cannot be touched. He could do absolutely nothing about the disrespectful comment, and by the look on her face she knew it.

He took a deep breath and smiled at the lady. "Then we will just have to show you all we have to offer here." He thought for just a moment. "Starting with a picnic tomorrow afternoon!"

Celeste smiled at the king. He knew exactly what he was trying to do and she would not give in. A king or a prince, it did not matter. She would not give in.

She looked around the room and met a pair of icy blue eyes, not unlike her own. She shivered at the look. Apparently she wasn't the only one who knew what Henry was getting at. It was then she realized, this must be Anne Boleyn, Henry's paramour. She could see why Henry would turn to her over Catherine if only because of her age.

Henry noticed when her attention wavered away from him and followed her gaze straight to Anne. She looked extremely angry, and while he'd expect Mariabella to be scared or smug, she only looked pensive. The look on Anne's face scared him, a king, and yet it did not scare a teenaged girl.

Charles noticed the exchange as well but he did not find Anne the least bit frightening and he knew the reason behind Mariabella's look. She had no reason to be scared. She would not touch the king and Anne could not touch her, she was needed to meet her goals. He let out a light laugh at Anne's behavior.

Anne looked toward Suffolk and glared. He just smiled back at her continuing to look between her and her new rival.

Henry waved Anne over to him. "Anne, this is Dona Mariabella di'Tartaglia." He wrapped his arm around Anne's waist. "And this Dona, is my Anne."

Mariabella bowed her head to the woman. "It is good to meet you Lady Anne."

Anne did nothing to acknowledge the girl for over a minute and then all she did was say "For me as well." There was no acknowledgement of her rank and the king let her get away with it.

Cosimo was upset. This young woman who his brother made him put before the king was the next _Duchessa di'Florenza _and she was not being treated as such.

Anne finally smiled at the girl and leaned to peck her on both cheeks. "We will be such good friends Mariabella." Celeste winced at the use of her name and it was on the tip of her tongue to ask when she gave leave for Anne to use it but ultimately decided against it. She didn't know what the woman would do.

She smiled at the woman. "I am sure we will."

Anne wrapped her arm around one of hers. "Come Mariabella, let us go for a walk and get to know one another."

Celeste looked over her shoulder at her ladies and indicated that they should follow, she then met Cosimo's eyes and he nodded and motioned for one of the men to follow her.

Henry saw this and raised an eyebrow at Cosimo in askance. "Her father's condition on her coming to court here in London is that she is always to have an escort."

Henry nodded in understanding. "My daughter is a bare year younger. I have almost that same condition for her protection when she leaves home."

Off in a corner Charles was laughing. 'Oh how easy it is for her to break the rules meant for her own protection'

* * *

><p>Maida and Felicia watched the situation with great interest and disdain. Their mistress, no, their friend was being treated as chattel.<p>

They followed the conversation with the king and knew exactly what he wanted her for. They noticed that the man in the corner was watching the entire interaction. They also noticed when he laughed and when Celeste met his eyes. They would make an effort to find out exactly who the man was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Frankly it just flowed out onto the keyboard, so you get two today. Don't get spoiled, it probably won't happen again. . ._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Montemurlo, July 1531

In a crowd of men, two rapiers came together with an almighty clash knocking the older of the two man down to the dirt.

"Well done Dominic!" Domnio di'Tartaglia said as he approached them. "Tomasso, you may be a man approaching fifty, but that is no reason for you to let a man half your age and only a fraction of your experience knock you down!" he offered a hand to his old friend.

"Says the man who trained the boy to take over his position with the di'Medici!"

"Well, the next _ Duchessa _will need someone competent to command her soldiers!"

Tomasso laughed. "So you do this for your daughter and not your future son-in-law?"

"And what has Ferdinand been to me but a pain in my side since he could walk?"

"Yes, a trouble maker since he was in leading strings. Only the most patient of men will agree to protect or work with him. One of these days his drinking will get him killed. . . we've heard it all before." Dominic chuckled as Tomasso went on. "If you dislike him so emphatically why did you agree to give your daughter to him in marriage?"

Domnio rubbed his eyes and thought of how the betrothal actually came about. . .

_Montemurlo, October 1523_

_Lady Shavonne had been in labor for three days and then the baby boy, the son she had so hoped for had been born dead. And with the death of their son, death did not seem satisfied. A fever had taken grip of the lady as well._

_Domnio who had left the chapel in the previous days only to check on his daughter now took the girl by the hand and led her there with him. He sat on the floor before the altar and lifted the eight year old into his lap. Pulling his rosary out of his dublet he handed it to his little girl._

"_Do you remember your prayers cara?" he asked her gently._

"_Yes Papa."_

"_Your mother is very sick, so now is the time to pray. Will you do that with me?"_

"_Yes Papa."_

_And they began. Through the entire time he sat with his daughter there in the little chapel he thought 'Please Lord, do not leave to raise her alone. Please do not take another love from me. Please, I cannot do this alone, not again." And for the first time since Gianara had died eighteen years ago, he cried._

_It was another two days later when he was summoned by the doctor telling him she was fading fast. Still holding his daughter he ran to his wife's side. Upon seeing her he set their daughter on the bed between them._

"_Domnio. . ."_

"_Shh. Don't speak. Save your strength."_

"_No, let me speak." Tears were running down her cheek. "I know I won't last much longer, but know I have and always will be happy that you met a young girl in the highlands and decided that you wanted to keep her for life. I love you."_

"_Mama?" Celeste asked unsure of what was happening._

_Shavonne turned to the girl with her eyes and her love's dark hair. "Sweetheart, I know you won't understand what exactly what I'm asking of you and why, but I want you to promise me something."_

"_What?" The little girl asked fighting tears._

"_I want you to promise me that you will always do your best to be happy."_

_Celeste shook her curly head. "But Mama, you're going away and I don't know if I can be happy without you."_

_The statement brought about a fresh wave of tears from both her parents. Shavonne weakly hugged her daughter to her. "Oh Celeste." She cooed. "I may be going away, but a part of me will always be here with you."_

_Celeste met her mother's eyes. "Really? Where?"_

_Shavonne pointed to her daughter's heart. "Right there. I'll live right there until you are ready to join me where I'm going."_

"_Okay Mama."_

_As Dominic watched his wife interact with his daughter for the last time, he knew he would never marry again. That woman on the bed could never be matched, and even if he were to accept a loveless union he could never accept someone with lesser character and spirit._

_Shavonne died bare minutes after talking with her daughter and Domnio broke down. After seeing his girl safely to her nurse he started drinking and it was in a highly inebriated state that his two friends Allessandro and Giovanni found him in two days later._

_They sat in his study just watching him drink for hours and then Allessandro decided he had had enough. "Why do you do this to yourself Domnio?"_

_Domnio just glared at him over the lip of his goblet. "My wife is dead and I have nothing else to live for."_

_Giovanni looked up at this. "You forget yourself. You have a daughter in desperate need of a loving hand and a son who though grown now still looks to you for guidance!"_

"_Yes, I have a grown son. Let the reminder of my first love now parent the reminder of my second!" he spat back and took a large gulp._

_Allessandro looked at his friend and protector. "Well then Domnio, if you will not look after your daughter as a parent should than I will. As of this moment your daughter belongs to my son and by extension to me. When you are ready to own your responsibility to her you may come retrieve her at my palazzo in Florence." He turned to Giovanni. "As the girl's god-father will you bear witness to the betrothal of Ferdinand and Mariabella?"_

"_I will."_

"_Then it is done. Let us collect the girl and be away from this dismal place."_

_It was another fortnight before he came to his senses and collected his little star, but the damage was done. His daughter was betrothed to Ferdinand di'Medici and his little girl would be the Duchess of Florence and Tuscany someday._

Domnio shook off his thoughts and met his friend's eyes. "Allessandro caught me at a very weak moment." And that was all he had to say on the matter.

Dominic had stood outside his father's study door the day it had happened and knew both that what his father said was true and at this moment that he needed a distraction. "Papa, have you had a letter from London yet?"

Domnio flashed his son a bright smile. "Your sister sent word the day she arrived, it was put into my hands just yesterday."

"Well?"

"She says Whitehall is beautiful if a little dark (which is true, they would do so much better with more windows, but alas the English are paranoid), the whole of the city smells, and that she had never seen so many beggars in her life, not even for mass in Rome. She goes on to tell me to tell you not to give up and that you always do fine and that she already desperately misses us. She ends the letter by telling us that she loves us and will keep us in her prayers while she tries to have fun away from home."

Dominic sighs. "I wish she could end it like she does when she does when she visits her McGregor cousins 'Good-bye dears, when you receive this I shall be boarding the ship to return home so I may not write again.' It is always good to know she is coming home soon."

'Yes, it is always good to know that his daughter is coming back to him.' He thought whistfully as he continued to walked back to the palazzo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

London, July 1531

Anne pulled Mariabella quickly through the hallways and out to the garden. She just had to get the little girl alone so she could _warn_ her about Henry and his _appetites._ She didn't know what it was about the girl, but it put her teeth on edge. She knew she needed Mariabella's influence, but after the way Henry looked at the girl she wasn't really inclined to make friends.

She winced as the sun hit her eyes after spending so much time in the dark indoors. She continued to drag Mariabella behind her until they came to the hedge-row path. After pulling her inside she let go and turned back to their ladies.

"Wait here." She commanded.

Celeste shook her head. It just wouldn't do. "_Excusi _Lady Anne. What could you wish to speak about that my ladies and Adriano could not bear witness to?"

Anne glared at her. "You," she said approaching, "we are going to talk about you."

"Me?" Celeste laughed. "Maybe partially, but, no this is about you."

Anne stopped about three feet away from her. "His Majesty was watching you very closely. I just wanted to make sure you knew what he was after."

Celeste met the woman's eyes. "I know what he's after in theory. It's the same thing my fiancée has been after for about two years."

Anne cackled. "Yes I'm sure."

"May I be frank Lady Anne? I have ladies that are older than me, as well as a brother ten years my senior. I know what bed play is even if I've never participated in it." Anne choked and Celeste folded her arms over her chest. "Now, if I've read you right you are worried about losing the affection of the king. Know this, my fiancée would be a prince had he been born here, I have no reason to go after His Majesty for his statis. I am not interested in your king. One night would ruin my life and Tuscany as people know it now. I'm not willing to do that."

Anne thought about that for a moment and deflated. What Mariabella said made sense. "I haven't even slept with him you know." She said quietly. She didn't know why she said it.

Celeste's eyes bugged out at that. "Really?" she asked sitting down.

Anne sat down beside her. "Yes. I've been, for lack of a better word, courting him for six years and been in love with him a little more than five and still haven't once visited his bed."

"The king doesn't seem the type accept no for an answer. However have you managed it?"

"Lots of letter writing and avoidance." Anne looked at the younger woman and laughed. "I'm sorry. I have nothing but my brain to offer him and I get jealous of those who can offer more."

She waved the apology off. "I'm betrothed to a man twelve years my senior who does nothing but drink and sleep." She sighed and Anne softened a bit. "My father is his god-father and has hated him since he was in leading strings; at least that's what Dominic says. Papa won't talk about it."

Anne raised her brow in question and Celeste giggled. "I know it seems odd that I would be engaged to a man my father so dislikes, but it wasn't his decision, it was the Grand Duke's. The story that my godfather told me is that Allessandro asked while my father was still mourning my mother's death."

"How long ago was that?"

"Eight years in October."

Anne reached over and put a hand on her arm. "My mother died just over ten years ago. The sweat."

"Childbed fever after my brother was a stillborn." Mariabella looked up at the sky and laughed. "You realize we've been out here longer than an hour."

Anne pulled something off her belt and opened it revealing a watch. "Yes we have," she paused and looked at her companion. "and I think we've just become friends."

Celeste stood and then offered her hand to Anne. "Yes Anne, I do believe we have."

Anne took the proffered hand. "Sit with Henry and I at the picnic tomorrow."

"I look forward to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, my ladies will want to speak to me and Adriano will be getting just a tad bit paranoid." She turned to walk away.

"Adriano?"

She turned around. "A man trained specifically by my father to protect and defend members of the di'Medici family. It was my father's condition on me coming here." She stood up straighter and puffed out her chest. Wagging her finger she said, "The English are nothing but a pack of wolves. You will not go anywhere without a _Sangue spade._"

Anne laughed and wrapped on of her arms through Celeste's. "My brother George is like that." They began walking back toward the palace. "You said you had an older brother, Dominic was it?"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dominic. Specially trained in everything really. Papa and Allessandro want him to take over Papa's position among the di'Medici. He'll do well, but he doesn't think so. In fact, I would place money on that being the only reason he isn't here with me now."

Anne laughed. "Over protective males."

"Very."

They approached the ladies and Adriano and Celeste noticed that her guard was twitching and her ladies were whispering amongst themselves and glancing pointedly at Anne's ladies. She wondered what happed there. Her ladies weren't typically this antisocial. Little did she know that Anne was having the same thoughts about her own ladies.

Celeste shook off her thoughts and dropped Anne's arm walking over to Adriano. She gently put a hand on his shoulder. "I am fine."

"I, along with all the others, are under orders to make sure you are with one of us at all times. You are in great danger here."

"Adriano, I am standing here before you unharmed and have one friend more than I did an hour ago. Yes, you are under orders from the Grand Duke, my father, Cosimo, maybe even the pope to protect me, but you know that if I need help I will call. Me being 20 yards away from you puts me in no danger."

Adriano looked over to Anne. "We will discuss this later out of your _friend's_ earshot with Cosimo present."

Celeste turned back to Anne. "It appears I am in trouble. I may see you later this evening, but if I do not, it simply means the over protective males have put me under house arrest."

Anne laughed and waved and Celeste smiled and then let herself be dragged away by Adriano and her ladies.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, don't kill me because it's shorter. I established everything that was needed for the story and it only made sense for me to end it there.<em>

_Thanks for reading._

_-natalight_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Letter**_

Chapter 8

London, July 1531

_**To Don Domnio di'Tartaglia di Montemurlo**_

_**23 July, 1531**_

_**Dearest Papa,**_

_**Yesterday I had the great honor of being made the acquaintance of the queen very informally in the chapel and today I was presented to the king and his mistress. The meetings were night and day from each other.**_

_**My impression on the queen is that she is a very traditional Spanish lady set in her ways. She seems to care for the king. I would not go as far as saying she loved him. She certainly does love the country though and very much wants a son.**_

_**King Henry VIII has all the trappings of a king (court, servants, money, etc.) but does not display the behavior of one. To be frank he is a vapid rake. After saying hello to me he asked me to remove my veil, and after seeing my face, well Papa let me just state that I now understand why you told me English were wolves. The way he eyed me makes me cringe even now hours later.**_

_**His mistress's name is Anne Boleyn. She is very pretty and in her twenties. After spending an hour with her this afternoon I have begun to see why His Majesty would abandon his wife for the woman. She is very passionate and intelligent and while I would not call the queen a dunce, from what I can see all she cares about is having a son and it has most definitely taken its toll on her.**_

_**Now Papa, correct me if I am wrong, but Mama's sister Elizabeth was married to a Boleyn, wasn't she. The only reason I ask is because Anne has mother's eyes; my eyes, and Felicia commented that we look very similar.**_

_**As I was saying, I spent the afternoon with Lady Anne and we have formed a tentative friendship. She dragged me away from Felicia, Maida, and Adriano. I spoke with her for little more than an hour about a variety of subjects.**_

_**After speaking with Anne I had a lovely conversation with Cosimo and the group of Sangue Spade you sent here with me.**_

Yes and what a lovely conversation that was. . .

_Adriano dragged her directly to Cosimo from the gardens. She was getting sick of being dragged from place to place as if she were a dog. He finally let her go in front of a chair at a table where Cosimo and all the other Sangue Spade were sitting. He gave her a look that very clearly said sit, so she sat while he turned to address the group._

"_She was dragged out of my sight today by the Lady Anne Boleyn and did not come back to where I along with both of the women's ladies were waiting for them for over an hour." He sat after the last word left his lips and the entire table turned to her in question._

"_In my defense after Lady Anne went back to tell them to stay I did ask why it was so important that Adriano, Felicia, and Maida did not witness our conversation. She did not answer the question."_

_Cosimo met her eyes from across the table. "And what did you speak about while you were off by yourselves?"_

"_She was warning me off the king and felt the need to ask me if I was a virgin, if not in those words."_

_He gesticulated for her to go on and she rolled her eyes. "Essentially I told her that I have no reason to go after the king for his rank and going to bed with him would ruin the lives of a lot of people."_

_Cosimo nodded as if to say she had done well at least in that sense._

"_Signore, I have a few things I would like to say to Dona Mariabella." Adriano stated. He was given a wave in response, so he went on, once again meeting Celeste's eyes. "Dona, this afternoon I was not so much upset that you went a bare twenty yards away from me. It was more that you went those twenty yards with Anne Boleyn. You are in danger all by yourself, but there are many families here that are planning the demise of Lady Anne."_

_Her demeanor became suddenly serious. "Catherine's supporters?"_

"_Yes and no. There are those that think Anne is an unstart and she needs to be put down and then there are others that find her family's ideas to be too radical for their tastes and think that killing Anne would take away any power that the Boleyns have. And then there are those that want themselves or their daughters have her position."_

_She took a deep breath. "So being with Anne without one of you," she met the eyes of every man around the table, "could lead to my death by simple proximity, and if I were to witness such a crime happening then I could very well be marked for death."_

"_Yes."_

"_I see. Are we finished here?"_

"_Yes." With that Celeste got up and left the table._

_**They have, for all intents and purposes forbid me from being around Lady Anne because she is in grave danger. There are several people who want her dead. You are probably sitting in your study agreeing with their assessment of the situation. You were after all the one who trained them.**_

_**Now, I ask for news of home. How are Dominic and Allessandro? How many new recruits for the Sangue Spade? And though it is a bad subject I must ask. Papa how is Ferdinand.**_

_**Know that I love you and cannot wait to see you again.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mariabella Celeste Giovanna Aurora di'Tartaglia di Montemurlo**_

Celeste sprinkled sand over the paper to dry the ink and then sealed it with blue wax and her personal crest. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She knew her father would not like the information she was passing on and Allessandro would not like that she had made friends with Lady Anne.

She looked out her only window and saw how dark it was getting. It was time for supper.

* * *

><p>Charles sat on a bench over-looking the ladies' lady's maids and the man Cosimo sent to follow them. None of them looked happy to be left behind while the ladies spoke privately. As time went by the man got more and more twitchy, constantly reaching for his rapier and looking back to the direction that Anne and Mariabella had gone.<p>

When they came back, Anne's attitude toward Mariabella had totally changed. They were laughing together arm and arm. He watched on as Mariabella put a hand on the man's shoulder and he knocked it away. To Charles that spelled lovers, and yet he still pegged her as an innocent.

As he watched him drag her away he became incensed and followed the group back through Whitehall straight into the suite of rooms that was put aside for the Italian emissary. He watched them go into their privy chambers and sit down.

After hearing what the man said and the way he said he couldn't leave, so he watched and listened. He counted twelve men aside from Cosimo and the man that had waited for her. Listening to them speak, he finally realized just how important Mariabella was to these people and how competent their spy network actually was.

When Mariabella got up to leave he ran back to his quaurters. Thirteen men all in on a meeting about protecting one woman. Why could see possibly need that many protectors?


	9. Chapter 9

_There, Charles has come back around. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

London, July 1531

Charles sat thinking about the conundrum for hours. She was the next Duchess of Tuscany, but the woman in that position can be easily replaced, meaning it had to be something else. But what? What could make her so important that she would need thirteen men solely to protect her.

He shelved the problem when the supper bell rang out through his chambers. He wasn't hungry in the least, but he wanted to see if Mariabella was there or not. He left his chambers almost aty run and ran straight into George Boleyn at his door.

"Yes Rochford what do you want?" Charles glared at the man.

George glared right back. "The king wished for me to inform you that he would like to speak to you this evening."

"Is that all." He huffed. "Why did you have to come to my chambers to tell me this?"

George ground his teeth. "You weren't in the court room and His Majesty said immediately."

Charles pushed passed him. "Next time wait for me to show up." He didn't wait for a reply. Oh how he hated court. Since the death of his first wife he didn't really want to be here. He would so much rather be with his daughter at his estate in Suffolk, but Henry claimed to need him here.

And then there was Mariabella. . . He spoken to her twice and was quickly becoming obsessed with her. He was ready to tear her guard to shreds for touching her, and he still may give the man a piece of his mind.

He stopped just before the court room and sighed. He was going mad. That was the only reasonable explanation for his recent thoughts and behavior.

The court room was buzzing with chatter. He ignored it in favor of approaching his friend. He bowed to Henry and the king just laughed. Suffolk how many times must I tell you that you do not have to follow court strictures with me? We have been friends since we were children."

Charles's eyes danced with mirth as did Henry's. They both knew that the bow was just an ongoing game between the two of them, even if others didn't.

Henry waved him forward. "You did not have to come immediately." Yes he did. "Tell me, have you learned anything of the Italians?"

Of course he had, but he would sit on the information until he knew the full story and if it should in fact be disclosed to the king. "Only that Lady Mariabella has made friends with Anne quite quickly and has already spoken with Catherine."

Henry's eyes bulged just a bit. She has spoken with Catherine?" Charles nodded. "Do you know what was talked about?"

"No; only that they have talked."

Henry mulled this over for a moment and then smiled. "But she has made friends with Anne?" Charles nodded. "Then there is no damage done. Go and enjoy your evening Charles."

He once again bowed and then snickered at Henry's scowl.

Looking through the room he spotted Anne dancing with Christopher Garnish, the king's brother-in-law. Cosimo was speaking to Chapuys in one of the alcoves, the man that had dragged Mariabella away earlier was standing near the door. There were three veiled women whispering to one another in a corner, but they were all wearing the household uniforms, so she couldn't be any of those ladies. But then he noticed the colors. Two of the ladies were wearing dark blue: the Tartaglia colors. She was somewhere in the room. He looked through the parade of dancers and the people talking amongst the room but could not find her anywhere.

He was just beginning to get frustrated when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there she was, still in the same gown she appeared in for her presentation, but this time her hair was tamed into a bun revealing her ears and neck. His mouth was beginning to water looking at it.

"Your Grace, you appeared to be looking for someone in this crush. I wanted to inquire if you needed any assistance." Her eyes sparkled and he could tell she was silently laughing at him, so he simply smiled at her.

He shook his head and gave an exaggerated bow. "Thank you My Lady for the offer, but it appears I have already found her."

She sputtered for a moment and then regained her footing. "And what reason would you have you seek me out?"

His smile widened. "Why to enquire if you were okay. This afternoon you were dragged around by so many people it would not be surprising if you sported a bruise in the morning." Mariabella scowled at him and he laughed. "No reason to ruin your pretty face with a scowl. I am genuinely concerned for you."

"There is no need, I was simply being pulled out of what was perceived as a dangerous situation by the men, and I am not fragile enough to bruise from a little pulling on the part of Anne Boleyn or Adriano Prestoloni."

He laughed. "No, I don't suppose you are." He murmured. He looked around noticing the eyes on them. Looking back at Mariabella he held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She looked from him, to his hand, to the dancers, and back, finally nodding her head she took his hand. He swept her up into the volta and she laughed at the rush the tiny lift brought her.

"Now My Lady, why don't you want people to know you were out by yourself this morning?"

Coming back around to face him, she glared at him. "Why do you think?"

"I would say it was because you discarded one of your father's conditions on your presence here and you do not wish to be punished for your disobedience."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "That would be one reason."

"And the others?"

"Simple _signore, _as a young woman of great standing I cannot be on my own. And then imagine if the entire court were to know that I was alone and vulnerable, what would happen to me?"

Charles thought about just that scenario. Men would go to find her and she would be. . . No, he refused to think any further. He met her eyes and nodded in understanding.

"That is the reason for the condition." It was her turn to nod.

"There are very few men who would have only talked to me as you did this morning. You have given me an increase of my faith in men, even if I do think that you are an absolute rake."

He chuckled. "If you hold that opinion of me Mariabella, then why do you continue to converse with me?"

The smile she gave him lit up her face. "Because _signore,_ you are infinitely more entertaining than the rest of the men here," she looked directly into his eyes and began to back up, "and you have already proven that you are no threat to me!" With that she ran to her ladies and joined their merriment.

He was left standing there with a smile on his face, not truly realizing the implication of what she had said to him.

* * *

><p>Celeste laughed as she quickly made her way to her ladies and away from Charles Brandon. What she had said was true in one sense, he was more entertaining than anyone currently residing in Whitehall, but in the other sense she was deathly wrong. He was very dangerous. Not physically; she knew after three conversations with him he would never lay on a hand on her in violence, but he could very easily worm his way into her heart, and that was very dangerous indeed.<p>

Felicia, Maida, and Diana were whispering about her and when Felicia saw her coming towards them, she reached for her and pulled her into their circle. "Celeste, who were you dancing with. I thought I saw him this morning when you were presented to the king."

She nodded at the ladies. "He is Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk."

Maida caught her eyes. "You never smile like that. You need to be careful." Celeste knew just what she meant and didn't like the implication. That this man with his wit and smiles could tempt her more than any man that had tried before. That she was in danger of giving in.

The worst part was that she knew that Maida was right.


	10. Chapter 10

_Celeste is having just a bit of an emotional crisis and Charles is having problems figuring himself out. Hope you enjoy it!_

_ciao,_

_natalight_

Chapter 10

London, August 1531

It had been a little more than two weeks since Celeste had danced with Charles and if she were being honest with herself, which quite frankly she was not ready to be so, she would say she was avoiding him. She, Celeste Tartaglia, was afraid of a man. Well, not so much the man as the feelings the man could arouse in her. She laughed bitterly as she paced down the hallway to the chapel.

This time before entering she inspected the room from the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she approached and then kissed the tabernacle. In this one place in the English palace she was stuck in, she was safe and could entertain her own thoughts.

Charles Brandon. She honestly didn't know what to think of him. According to gossip he was the court seducer until about two years ago and then he just suddenly settled down. If people knew why, they weren't willing to share the information. Contrary to his reputation as a degenerate rake all he had done was talk to her. She snorted at the thought; more like clash the odd verbal sword with her.

He was witty and kind and showed genuine concern for her, or he at least seemed to. But what was his motivation in paying her attention other than for the obvious connections he would gain being friends with her. Sure, he was attracted, but surely he knew nothing could come from it. She was betrothed woman; a woman who would be all too willing to break the betrothal but for one thing. Her fiancée was an uncaring drunken slag who, when his father died, would be in charge of the well-being of many, many people.

She looked at the crucifix. Since she was eight years old she had been carefully groomed and trained to take over the role Allessandro now played, if not in name and title, by controlling the one who actually did have the power. With Ferdinand being twelve years her senior, by the time of their betrothal he was already firmly set in his ways and his father was very understandably worried about the future of Tuscany.

Celeste shook her head trying to physically banish those thoughts from her head. She was on her knees now praying for guidance. She had always thought it was G-d's plan for her to suffer for the good of all, but now she wasn't so sure. She praying for the strength to make the proper choices for everyone, herself included.

She had been kneeling there for more than an hour when she felt the eyes on her. She turned toward the door and saw Queen Catherine standing in the doorway watching her. She smiled and went to pick herself up off the ground but the older woman gestured for her to stay down. "I cannot count the number of times I have been on my knees exactly as you are now. Praying for some sort of guidance, or asking why I wasn't good enough, or begging fervently for the son my husband so desires." The queen sat down on the pew behind her. "What is it you pray so desperately for Celeste?"

"The wisdom to discern what he is trying to tell me from the general babble that surrounds me." She stood and sat next to her on the pew. "The strength to do what I believe he continues to ask me to."

Catherine saw much of herself in the young woman most especially during the time that Arthur died and they wished that she would marry Henry. She was on her knees just like that constantly. Much like Celeste, she shook the thoughts away.

"Strength and wisdom. They are not the typical prayers of a woman your age."

Celeste shook her head. "No. They are the prayers of a woman who is desperate to do her best with her lot in life."

Catherine's eyes bugged out just a bit. She met Celeste's eyes with her own. "And what is to be your lot in life?"

Celeste shook her head. "I do not speak of it Your Majesty." She got up and walked to the door. Turning around she said, "I will pray that whatever is best for you comes to pass; I myself know that isn't always what you want or are expecting."

Catherine watched the young lady go. Yes she had found out exactly who the young woman was. She had made a point of it after learning her father was a man she had once considered a friend. So Catherine knew that Dona Mariabella di'Tartaglia was betrothed to Ferdinand di'Medici, but she did not see why being the future Duchess of Tuscany would upset her so much. Many women would kill for that position, she knew because her brother had coveted the position for her niece.

Well even if the Spanish princess had not been given the honor at least she knew it had gone to a young woman of strength, character, and faith.

With that thought Catherine dropped down to her knees and began to pray for her future and that of her daughter.

* * *

><p>She was avoiding him and he knew it, he just hadn't figured out why yet. He hadn't given her any reason to. He had been a gentleman, only touched her it was necessary to for the dance. He didn't think he had said anything to scare her off, and he knew she had disappeared from court because Henry talked about her spending time with Anne.<p>

Charles shook his head. He still couldn't wrap his head around why he cared so much. Three times he had interacted with her, and yes he had liked her, and been attracted to her, but it still didn't explain the feelings coursing through him. He had that same protective feeling he got about his girls, but more so.

He remembered the man who had grabbed her and his hands clenched into fists. Adriano Prestoloni, was his name and he was still debating whether or not to track the man down so they could have a nice gentlemanly 'talk' about his behavior towards the lady.

This whole situation was driving him insane. He just had to get away, and that's what he would do. It had been over a month since he had been home. He would go to Suffolk and see his daughters.

* * *

><p>Henry was for once enjoying the silence when the door to his sitting room crashed open admitting his dear friend Charles Brandon in. He stood. "Is there a good reason you would impose yourself on my privacy and time like this Suffolk?" he ground out.<p>

"I need time to think about Lady Mariabella and my continued strategy to get to her. I would like to return home to do so. Would you allow me this Your Majesty?"

Henry sat back into his chair and thought about the ramifications of this action. Yes Charles would be gone, but Anne was making great head-way with the girl, and maybe for the time being the efforts would be enough. "I give you two weeks Brandon. Bring me back something good."

Charles bowed and left the room and Henry settled back into his chair, once again enjoying his peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Florence, July 1531

Ferdinand sat in front the desk in his father's study waiting for the man to show and thinking of what he'll do with the rest of his afternoon. He was brought back to reality by the door slamming open and Alessandro di'Medici came stomping into the room. Ferdinand's eyes didn't leave the man as he paced over to the desk and sat down.

Alessandro looked over the papers on the desk and then looked over his degenerate son silently questioning where he had gone wrong. How had the sweet boy that had had so many questions about the world turned into a man who would like to do nothing but drink and whore around. He shook his head, banishing all thoughts but the problems of the present.

"Ferdinand, it is good to see you."

"And you Father." Ferdinand sat back in his chair and met his father's eyes. "Why did you summon me here today?"

Alessandro sighed happily. His son had not come to this meeting drunk. "I have called you here to discuss your behavior and your betrothal."

"My betrothal?" He questioned, ignoring all mention of his actions. "I thought that was done with years ago."

"Yes, your betrothal to Dona Mariabella Tartaglia was established ten years ago, but that's not what I wanted to discuss with you." He waved it off. "You will be married to her this time next year and between now and then your behavior must change."

Ferdinand latched on to the thought of being married to the girl soon. He was practically salivating over it. She had been evading him since she came to court at thirteen. Well as soon as he had a ring on her finger she wouldn't be able to run anymore. He licked his lips. Yes, there would be no escape for her.

"Ferdinand!" his father reprimanded. "That is exactly what I'm talking about." He stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk. "You ignore your duties! You drink to excess! You get into drunken battles over nothing! You go whoring even on Sundays!" He was pacing now. "Our family already has enemies and your behavior is just proving to them that we should not have power."

Ferdinand didn't even bat an eye at his father's last statement. He knew all of this already and didn't see the point of commenting. Instead he looked down at his already immaculate fingernails and started picking at them.

"Do you not hear me?" Alessandro demanded of him.

He looked up at the Duke and smiled. "Yes Father, I hear you, and you've said it all before. In fact the only thing you haven't said is 'You must change your behavior before you marry Mariabella'. Well, Father, what will happen if I don't? The family will always have enemies. Our armies won't abandon us; not with my bride's father commanding them. He wouldn't want his precious daughter to get hurt for his inattention or stubbornness. You see Father; you can't threaten me with nothing." Ferdinand smirked and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with several bottles of fine wine and a few lovely women."

Ferdinand stood and went to the door. "Good-bye father." He opened the door and left, slamming it behind him.

Alessandro sighed and fell back into his chair. He again picked up the paper on top of the mess that made up his desk. The letter was brief and to the point. Ferdinand and his cronies would control themselves or it would be the end of the family; starting with Ferdinand himself. It wasn't an idle threat either. It was signed by thirteen of the seventeen families that make up the upper class in Florence.

He thought of his tiny daughter Catherine and shivered. Ferdinand would have to change. His very life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Ferdinand stalked from the family palazzo, slammed himself onto his horse, and rode to nearest place he could get a decent bottle of wine.<p>

The nerve of the man commenting on his actions. There was nothing wrong with anything he did; in fact if stories were to be believed then his father used to behave exactly like him! Why should he change? That bitch of a lady his father betrothed him to has been trained well enough to do his duties. When he became duke he wouldn't even have to lift a finger, she would just do it all, and then open her legs for him on top of it.

He chuckled as he approached the bar-keep. Yes, she would be his to do with as he wished. He ordered a bottle of wine and went to sit at a table in one of the back corners of the room. He then proceeded to get thoroughly drunk.

Insert line here

It was several days later that Dominic Tarataglia found himself in a chair in front of the desk in the Duke's study. He was quite honestly puzzled as to why he had been called there. He had done nothing. Recently. At least not that Alessandro would have found out about. So the question was why had he been summoned to Florence?

The answer was to come in the form of Alessandro coming into the room and handing him a letter. After skimming the missive Dominic was trying very hard to suppress a smirk. He had seen this coming years ago. Even prayed for it sometimes. So when the duke asked him for his thoughts on the matter, he had to think before he opened his big mouth and said something his neck would regret.

It took several moments of careful thinking before he said, "We should scare him into compliance Your Grace. It would be fairly simple to line up a group of men to play 'assassin' and prevent him from further idiocy." He paused for a moment and then met Alessandro's eyes. "Allow me to take this burden from you."

Alessandro let out a great sigh of relief. "Dominic that is what I summoned you for. Thank you, and do keep me updated on your progress."

Dominic stood and bowed. "I will." He went through the door, turned the corner and let out a stream of laughter. He had, after all, just been commissioned to do something he's been itching to do his entire life: bring Ferdinand di'Medici down a peg, or ten.

* * *

><p>Dominic entered the guard house at the palazzo, and got some odd looks while he pulled a chest to the center of the room. Standing on it he announced, "Alessandro has given me a task this day and I need assistance!"<p>

The men in the room laughed at him.

"What could the duke ask you to do that you cannot accomplish on your own?" one said.

Another yelled, "What has you so excited about this task anyway O'-Future-Fearless-Leader?"

Every single man in that house laughed. Dominic started coughing trying to stop himself. "Migileto, this is the task we have been waiting for. For years we have wanted nothing more than to beat Ferdinand to a bloody pulp, if not out-right kill him, and have done nothing for fear of our own necks. Well now, with the duke's approval, we can do just that!"

"We can kill him?" one asked a tad bit too enthusiastically.

"No, we can beat him within an inch of his sorry ass life."

Migileto came forward with his arms crossed. He was skeptical of this. It seemed a little too good to be true that Alessandro di'Medici would allow them to attack his son. "Why?" Agreement was sounded throughout the room.

Dominic scowled. He tells them they can beat the most hated member of the family until he's a smudge on the ground, and do they take it like the gift it is. No. No, they ask why they're allowed to do it. He slapped his forehead and shook his head. Sometimes his job was so hard.

"You're actually asking me why after years of whining about the man and taking out your stress and anger out on each other's faces, you're asking me why you get to perform this task."

Migileto just shrugged. "Yes."

All this coming from his best friend, his boon companion even. If he couldn't count on support from him, well, he wouldn't be getting it. He released an aggravated groan. "Fine. There has been a death threat against the Medicis, specifically Ferdinand. It was simple; either Ferdinand changes his ways or they die. Well, or he dies. It wasn't clear on whether he would take the rest of the family down with him or not."

Migileto laughed. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah," one of the men in the back yelled. "Cleanse the Medici of the idiot!"

Dominic shakes his head. If only, if only. . .

"No, the job assigned to me and eight of you lot is to scare the idiot into compliance with his father."

"Who knows, after this he might even make a better husband for your baby sister!" one man commented.

Dominic clenched his teeth and said nothing. He knew the man meant no harm to Celeste, so he decided to let go. "So, eight volunteers?"

More than two dozen stepped forward. Dominic really did not have the inclination to pick, so_: "Fight it out amongst yourselves. I'll be in the court-yard when you're finished." With that he stepped down off the chest and left the guardhouse.

* * *

><p>Dominic sat on the stone bench near the back door to the palazzo waiting for his eight volunteers. Migileto was the first out of the guard house bare minutes after Dominic himself left it. He looked the other man up and down and just smiled. "You look no worse for wear."<p>

Migileto returned both the laugh and the smile. "I am a man of science. Fighting for the privilege of more fighting makes no sense to me." Dominic's eyebrow rose in question and he gestured for the man to continue speaking. "I analyzed the situation and figured out in order to leave the guardhouse with my skin intact I had to go around the other men; so I did."

Dominic tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. "So are you going to help me to beat some sense into my future employer or not?"

Migileto said nothing.

"It'll be fun." He wheedled.

Still no response.

"If you don't want to hurt the sod you can always help plan and come along to watch." He huffed.

"Fine, I'll do it; but I don't want any blood to get on my clothes."

Dominic barked out a stream of laughter. "I'll lend you something!"

* * *

><p>It took an hour, but assembled before him were eight men with miscellaneous injuries and Migileto. These were the men who came out on top, so these were the men he would plan and execute his attack with. Though none were members of the <em>Sangue Spade <em>their skills would do.

He gave the men a time and place for the next meeting and walked away from the palazzo to begin the first stage of his task.

Dominic caught up with Ferdinand a couple hours later at his favorite inn: The Cooked Goose. He was sitting at a table positioned in the back corner with his back to the door. Dominic shook his head and chuckled. The man truly was stupid; with all the enemies he and his family have, he sat with his back toward the door. Well then, the better to surprise him.

The patrons all eyed Dominic warily. He was known to be a good man, a great soldier, and a vicious enemy. On a side note, he was insecure about his capabilities and position so he was always training. This made him a great man, the best soldier, and one of the worst enemies you could have. So when he walked in and eyed every person in the place there were more than a few people that started praying or just got up and left; there were a great many sighs of relief when he walked directly to Ferdinand and wholluped him upside the head.

"Who the hell?" Ferdinand yelled as he pushed the barmaid off his lap and turned around. "Dominic? What are you thinking?"

Instead of answering Dominic swung at him and got in another hit.

Ferdinand refused to take this sitting down. Not only was this man younger than him, he worked for his family and he could not be out-shone by him; so he swung out next.

What happened through the next few minutes was a mass of swinging arms and legs as Ferdiand and Dominic fought for dominance. It only stopped when the bar-keep, and huge burly man named Carlos pulled Dominic off of the other man.

Both men were worse for wear, sporting bruises, cuts and more than a few lumps, but no one could deny that Dominic had won the fight, except maybe Ferdinand himself. As Carlos pulled Dominic out the door he said, "Ferdinand di'Medici, watch yourself. A serious threat has been made on your life and a bounty has been placed upon your head. Unless you change your ways, you will die."

* * *

><p>For days afterwards, while his body mended, Ferdinand would think that Dominic had only said that as an excuse to hurt him, and the threat meant absolutely nothing.<p>

How wrong he would turn out to be. . . . . . . . .

_How ominous that seems. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. We'll have to see. In the mean time: sorry it took two months to get a new chapter up. First I had to deal with Holy Week prep at my church (I'm a cantor), then there was my birthday and Holy Week. After that there was Renaissance Faire. So much fun! And after all that fun I got broncitis that still hasn't cleared up after more than a month, but I have some energy now, so nose to the grindstone._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_ciao,_

_natalight_


End file.
